digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Digimon World series
This page is a general list of characters for the series. For the Digimon World games on the , known in Japan as the Digimon Story series, please see List of characters in the Digimon Story series. For the characters in Digimon World Data Squad, known in Japan as Digimon Savers: Another Mission, please see List of characters in Digimon Data Squad. For the characters in the video game Digimon World Re:Digitize and its upgraded port Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode, please see List of characters in Digimon World Re:Digitize. ''Digimon World Main characters Mameo Mamemon Mameo's Partner can be either an 'Agumon' or 'Gabumon' depending on the answers given to . It meets Mameo after he arrives in the . At some point, it digivolves into a 'Mamemon. Later, it goes to the Real World and calls Mameo back to defeat a revived Analogman. Years later, Mamemon has been infected by the BH Program at some point, and hibernates as a . After the defeat of Omegamon Alter-B Mamemon is reborn. 's power allows Mameo to temporarily summon his partner from either the past of the future, to fight alongside his Mamemon, which in doing so summons a Machinedramon. The two proceed to fight against the , though lose. In Digimon World s Japanese version credits, a picture of Mameo with both Agumon and Gabumon is shown. Allies Jijimon '''Jijimon is the elder of File City, and calls Mameo to the . Jijimon updates Mameo about the Digimon who join File City, telling him what they intend to do whilst there. After Mameo leaves the Ditial World due to saving it from Analogman and , Jijimon summons him again, as Analogman and his Machinedramon have returned and have to be dealt with again. Analogman and Machinedramon return once a month and Jijimon rewards Mameo with a Chain Melon every time Analogman is defeated. Many years later, Jijimon is kidnapped by the Blood Knights in File Island. is given the job to rescue him from Giga Domain. After Port Domain, Scan Domain, Diode Domain, and Giga Domain are completed he rewards Akira with an Admantium Core, an item to upgrade Akira's digibeetle to Admant Body. Jijimon is briefly mentioned by Mameo, who explains to or Shiki that he and his World's Jijimon banished the Ice Sanctuary away due to the evil harboured in it and that he was surprised to see it had wound up in the Next Order Digital World as the "Frost Cathedral". Due to being friends with this Jijimon, Mameo was excited to befriend the Next Order's as well. Antagonists Analogman Machinedramon Machinedramon is Analogman's partner, who Mameo fights and defeats on Mount Infinity. Afterwards, Mameo can, once a month, go to the Back Dimension through Ogremon's Fortress in Great Canyon, Ice Sanctuary, or Grey Lord's Mansion. By traversing the Back Dimension successfully, Mameo faces a stronger version of Machinedramon. Defeating this Machinedramon, however, reveals it to be a regular Digimon (a Muchomon when accessed from Ogremon's Fortress, SnowAgumon from Ice Sanctuary, and Soulmon from Grey Lord's Mansion) merely corrupted into looking like Machinedramon by Analogman's lingering grudge. congratulates Mameo on each victory with a "Chain Melon", while Mameo vows to deal with Machinedramon no matter how many times it comes back. After beating it at Mountain Infinity, Machinedramon becomes a playable Digimon in two-player mode. Machinedramon's stats are the same stats as the Digimon Mameo uses to beat him at Mount Infinity, and the moves it uses are Thunder Justice (Thunderbolt in the EU version), All Range Beam, and Megaton Punch. Other humans Mameo's mother Mameo's mother. She left a note in the table saying she would arrive home late, and arrives home after her son comes back from the . ''Digimon World: Digital World Guide * is a beautiful Tamer who is always cheerful and lively.Digimon World: Digital World Guide'' She is partnered to an Angemon. * is an American Tamer who is partnered to a Leomon. * is a Tamer partnered to a Kuwagamon. * is a Tamer partnered to a Sukamon. His name is a pun on . ''Digimon World 2 Akira OverLord GAIA is the main antagonist of Digimon World 2. He is actually the mother computer used in a project called "GAIA", which happened in the real world. Despite being just a machine, GAIA has the ability to think and act on his own. Mission Chief Carol Bertran His name is written as in page 125 of Digimon World 2: Hyper Data Book. is Akira's chief rival and always attempts to outdo and surpass Akira with little success. He is partnered with a Digitamamon, an Okuwamon, a Ninjamon, a Tankmon, and a Deramon. Joy-Joy is Bertran's best friend and is always around him, trying to calm him down when he gets frustrated with Akira. Despite her friendship to Bertain, she seems to be fairly kind with Akira, although she does get mad at him when he defeats her Digimon in the Colosseum. She is partnered with a Monzaemon, a Deramon, a Starmon, a Ninjamon, and a Raremon. Kim is a Tamer who infiltrates the city and steals the Generator Parts from the Tamer's Club. She is thought to be a villain, but after defeats her Digimon in Modem Domain he discovers that she was only borrowing the Generator Parts for her sister to invent something new for the . In the ending, it seems she becomes attracted to Akira. She is partnered with a Wizardmon, a Seadramon, an Akatorimon, and an Ogremon. Ben Oldman Ben Oldman is the former leader of the Blue Falcons, went into hiding after the "Blood Knights Incident". He held the secret to reaching File Island. He is partnered with a Centarumon, a MetalMamemon, and a Meramon. Techna-Donna is Kim's sister, who gives the Power Radar after he realizes that the standard radar isn't powerful enough for certain domains, specifically the Giga Domain. Professor Piyotte is an expert in Digimon DNA and knows a great deal about Digimon and DNA digivolution. comes to the professor to ask him where the Archive Ship is. Later , the professor informs Akira of three "Mega Form Digimon": the Virus-attribute Diaboromon, the Vaccine-attribute Omnimon, and the Data-attribute Baihumon, whom he cannot remember at first. He is partnered with a Yanmamon, a Syakomon, and an Ikkakumon . GAIA Esteena Blood Knights The are a group of Guard Tamers who rebelled and started a war. Crimson is an ex-Guard Tamer and the leader of the Blood Knights. He eventually merges with ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, ChaosPiedmon, and Chaos Lord to become NeoCrimson, a powerful but uncontrollable Digimon who is defeated by Akira. He is partnered with a Deltamon, an ExTyrannomon, a Myotismon, a Pumpkinmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a VenomMyotismon. Damien is a commander in the Blood Knights. He is often boastful but is constantly beaten by . He tries to infiltrate the city by impersonating a Black Swords Tamer. He is partnered with a Cherrymon, an Etemon, a MegaKabuterimon (Blue), an Ogremon, a Puppetmon, and a RedVegiemon. Gold Hawks The , are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Vaccine Digimon; their mascot is an Agumon. Vandar is the leader of the Gold Hawks. He is partnered with a MetalMamemon, a Mamemon, and a PrinceMamemon. Esmeralda }}}} is a Gold Hawk Tamer who isn't very confident. Brian tries to comfort her, and she is also Akira's companion throughout the game. She is partnered with a Tentomon, a Biyomon, a Tapirmon, a Piddomon, an Unimon, and a Birdramon. Mark Shultz is a Gold Hawk Tamer who tells about a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. Akira eventually befriends this MetalGreymon using the Toy Plane he gives Akira. He is partnered with a Saberdramon, a Gururumon, and a ShimaUnimon. Brian Wiseman is a high ranking Gold Hawk Tamer who seems to have a romantic interest in Esmeralda. He battles in the Colosseum. He is partnered with a Garudamon, an AeroVeedramon, and a Mammothmon. Blue Falcons The are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Data Digimon; their mascot is a Patamon. This is also the Guard Tamer group Akira canonically joins. Cecilia is the leader of the Blue Falcons and also the head trainer for students becoming Digimon Tamers. Akira joins her team after his last mission in becoming a Tamer is complete (canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of joining the Black Swords or Gold Hawks). She is partnered with a Jijimon, a Magnadramon, and a MarineAngemon. Doug Duem is a Blue Falcon Tamer who tries to be very aggressive but fails. He is partnered with a Elecmon, a Gotsumon, a Floramon, a Tyrannomon, and a Centarumon, Monochromon. Debbie is Blue Falcon Tamer who usually hangs around in the Tamer's Club, where she has her dancing Palmon that a Black Swords Tamer eventually falls in love with when Debbie leaves. She is partnered with a Palmon, a MoriShellmon, a JungleMojyamon, a Togemon, and three Mamemon. Zudokorn is a member of the Blue Falcons Guard Team and also someone that Akira looks up to. He helped Akira with his last mission to get his Taming License. He is partnered with a MegaSeadramon named , a Lillymon named , a Triceramon named , a Blossomon, a Deramon, and a Pumpkinmon. He lends the first three to Akira and uses the last three for Colosseum battles. Black Swords The are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Virus Digimon; their mascot is a DemiDevimon. Skull is the leader of the Black Swords. He is partnered with a Hagurumon, a Puppetmon, and a DemiDevimon. Sheena is a Black Sword Tamer who isn't very confident and also informs that Agumon was looking for him in the Digimon Trading Center. She is partnered with an Otamamon, a DemiDevimon, a Gazimon, a Gesomon, a Devimon, and a Guardromon. Chris Connor is a Black Sword Tamer who gives Akira a Toy Plane in the Digimon Trading Center. Later on, he goes to File Island and becomes confused by Gekomon in the Data Domain and mistakes Akira for an enemy. His partners are a Bakemon, Woodmon, Soulmon, Phantomon, Myotismon, Megadramon. Karen Bates is a high ranking Black Sword Tamer, who first appears at Angemon's house. Her partners are a Megadramon, a WaruMonzaemon, and a Tekkamon. ''Digimon World 3 Main characters International Police S.A.P '''International Police S.A.P' is an international police agency who fight against terrorism. * is is the leader of the group that entered Digimon Online to investigate the A.o.A. * is a member. * is a member and partnered to a Triceramon, a Kuwagamon, and a Kunemon. Other Characters * is a clerk in the MAGAMI Online Center. * is the responsible for the Chamber Room. * is the person who welcomes new players in the Login Room. * is an attendant in the Main Lobby of Asuka City. She downloads the data of new players' Digimon Partners to their Satellites. *'Dr. Kadomatsu' is the one responsible for managing digivolution in Asuka City. *'Dr. Osomatsu' is the one responsible for managing digivolution in Amaterasu City. Bosses * is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Gargoylemon, and a Persiamon. * is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Tyrannomon, and an Apemon. * is partnered to a Woodmon, a RedVegiemon, and a ShogunGekomon. * Fake Byakko Leader is partnered to two Numemon. * is partnered to a Flymon, a Tortomon, and a Mamemon. * is partnered to a Vikemon, a MetalEtemon, and an Antylamon. * Ice Witch is partnered to a Frigimon, a MegaSeadramon, and a Mammothmon. * Fire Knight is partnered to a Meramon, a SkullMeramon, and a BlueMeramon. * Dark Knight is partnered to a SkullSatamon, a Devidramon, and a Vilemon. Tamers * is partnered to a Kuwagamon. He is the first player Junior meets in the . When Junior exits goes to Asuka City for the first time, Tamer Genji asks if he's a new a player and decides to battle him, telling the boy to not worry if he doesn't understand the rules and that gaining experience is the important thing. After Junior defeats him, Genji tells him that he has potential to become "World Champ", and tells him to go to the Digimon Lab and learn more about before leaving the city. He also tells him to go to Yellow Cruiser to learn about card Battles. Later, if Junior has meet the requirement (210 total Charisma), he can be fought again. This time, he is partnered to two Kuwagamon. * Tamer Natsumi is partnered to a Betamon, a Vegiemon, and a Kiwimon. * Tamer Akiba is partnered to a Tapirmon. * Tamer Chris is partnered to a Kuwagamon, a Flymon, and a Yanmamon. * Tamer Tomomi is partnered to a Betamon, a Kiwimon, and a Vegiemon. * Tamer Andy is partnered to a Triceramon and a Tuskmon. * Tamer George is partnered to a Vademon and a Thundermon. * Tamer Mei Lin is partnered to a DemiDevimon and a Bakemon. * Tamer Catherine is partnered to two Kunemon and a Dokugumon. * Tamer Lucia is partnered to a Goblimon and a Ogremon. * Tamer Robert is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Gordon is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Alice is partnered to a Kunemon and two Dokugumon. * Tamer Mitch is partnered to a Yanmamon, a Kuwagamon, and a Flymon. * Tamer Bob is partnered to a Coelamon, a Kokatorimon, and an Airdramon. * Tamer Jessica is partnered to a Seadramon, a Kokatorimon, and a Shellmon. * Tamer Nakano is partnered to a Tapirmon. * Tamer Makoto is partnered to a Brachiomon, a Deltamon, and a MetalTyrannomon. * Tamer Brown is partnered to a Brachiomon, a Deltamon, and a MetalTyrannomon. * Tamer Haruka is partnered to a Vilemon, a Phantomon, and a Mummymon. * Tamer Poemy is partnered to a Dolphmon, a Monzaemon, and a ShogunGekomon. * Tamer Pierre is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Shingo is partnered to two Kuwagamon, and an Okuwamon. DRI Agents * DRI Jimmy—Partners: Guilmon. * DRI Johann—Partners: Agumon. * DRI Kazuki—Partners: Patamon. * DRI Michael—Partners: Renamon. * DRI Ken—Partners: Kotemon. * DRI Yuji—Partners: Bearmon. * DRI Yang—Partners: Monmon. * DRI Bob—Partners: Veemon. Real World (Undersea Base Magasta) * Mech Soldier is partnered to a Dragomon, a Pukumon and a Giromon. * Royal Guard is partnered to a Whamon, a Vademon, and a Machinedramon. Real World (Gunslinger Satellite) * Metal Soldier is partnered to a Infermon, and an Apocalymon. * Lord Megadeath is partnered to a Fuujinmon, a Suijinmon, and a Raijinmon. Amaterasu Server Bosses * The MAGAMI President, or Chief Officer, is partnered to a silver-colored MetalSeadramon, a VenomMyotismon, and a Raidenmon. * is partnered to a Deltamon, a Triceramon, and a Kimeramon. * is partnered to a Cherrymon, a Scorpiomon, and a Snimon. * is partnered to a Golemon, a Gryphonmon, and a Ebidramon. * is partnered to a Boltmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a Puppetmon. * Ice Master is partnered to a Vikemon, an Antylamon, and a Scorpiomon. * Fire Master is partnered to two Lynxmon, and a Creepymon. * Dark Master is partnered to a Ghoulmon, a Piedmon, and an Infermon. Tamers * Tamer Heinrich is partnered to a Vademon, a Thundermon, and a Pukumon. * Tamer Murdock is partnered to a MarineDevimon, and a Dragomon. * Tamer Takuya is partnered to a Kuwagamon, an Okuwamon, and a HerculesKabuterimon. * Guard Banch is partnered to a Cyclonemon, and a Megadramon. * Tamer Mai is partnered to a Hagurumon, a Clockmon, and a KingEtemon. * Tamer Gon is partnered to a Kokatorimon, a Cherrymon, and an Ebidramon. City Leaders * Qing Long Leader is partnered to a Pharaohmon, a MasterTyrannomon, and a Kimeramon. * Zhu Que Leader is partnered to a Cherrymon, a Persiamon, and a Zanbamon. * Bai Hu Leader is partnered to a Gryphonmon, a MetalSeadramon, and a HiAndromon. * Xuan Wu Leader is partnered to a SkullMammothmon, a WaruMonzaemon, and a Whamon. ''Digimon World 4 Dorumon, Agumon, Veemon, and Guilmon 'Dorumon, '''Agumon, Guilmon and Veemon are the main protagonists. Dorumon's weapon specialty is Bash and it starts with the Bash Katana, Crush Arms, and Shot Pistols. Agumon's weapon specialty is Blunt and it starts with the Blunt Axe, the Crush Arms, and the Shot Pistols. Veemon's weapon specialty is Slash and it starts with the Slash Sword, Crush Arms, and Shot Pistols. Its first attack is "Petty Lightning". Guilmon's weapon specialty is Stab and it starts with the Stab Dagger, the Crush Arms, and the Shot Pistols. Leomon Leomon: A digimon commander of DSG who goes to investigate the mysterious Death Valley but is captured by evil digimon, later he is found in the Mecha Rogue X lab where his power is drained to create Mecha Rogue X1, he is saved but loses his memory of the operation. Ophanimon Ophanimon is one of the Digimon chiefs of DSG who maintains order in the Digital World. Ophanimon is a male in this game. Seraphimon Seraphimon is 's partner and a Digimon chief of the DSG, he is reawakened by going into the freezer of DSG and turning on the computer. Seraphimon quickly fixes the system. Seraphimon is believed to be a Digimon of great power. He is wise and apparently knows a lot about Mecha Rogue X. Mecha Rogue X Mecha Rogue X is an experiment thought to be created by Yggdrasill. ''Digimon World: Digital Card Battle Main characters Mameo Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide Ryuuji Terano is a hot-blooded boy.Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide'' His name is a pun on and "|ティラノサウルス|tiranosaurusu}}, as his main card is Tyrannomon. He uses the . In the card tournament, Ryuuji defeats Fuku Mitarai in the first battle, then defeats Mister O.B. in the third battle, and Yuusuke Kurayami in the final battle. ;Hot-blooded Burst Dragon Deck *Three Master Tyrano *Two Flarerizamon *Two Tyrannomon *Three Vegiemon *Four Agumon *Two Muchomon *Three Patamon *Two Biyomon *Two Attack Chip *'Attack Plug-in O' *'Attack Plug-in Δ' *'Attack Plug-in X' *Two Recovery Floppy ;Techniques *'Wild Buster Combo': Uses a Tyrannomon and a Vegiemon cards. * : Uses a Flarerizamon card. Yuusuke Kurayami is a cruel coward. His surname, , means "darkness". He uses the . In the card tournament, Yuusuke defeats Naomi Gainsbourg in the second battle, then defeats Bakuzou Ooedo in the fourth battle, and loses to Ryuuji Terano in the final battle. ;Phantom Immortal Clan Deck *'SkullGreymon' *'Myotismon' *'WaruMonzaemon' *'WaruSeadramon' *Three Bakemon *Two Devimon *Two IceDevimon *Three Soulmon *Two Aruraumon *Two DoKunemon *Two Shamanmon *Two SnowGoblimon *Two Tsukaimon *'The Bone That Calls Death' *'Devil Chip' *'Digimon Graveyard' *'Hacking' *Two Jump Evolution ;Techniques * : Uses the Hacking card. *'Devil Drain Combo': Uses a Devil Chip, a Soulmon, and other cards. Naomi Gainsbourg is a character in the Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide. She uses the . In the card tournament, Naomi loses against Yuusuke Kurayami in the second battle. Bakuzou Ooedo is a fireworks artisan who loves explosions. Bakuzou's name is a pun on and his main card is Tekkamon. He uses . In the card tournament, Bakuzou loses against Yuusuke Kurayami in the fourth battle. Fuku Mitarai is a character in the Digital Card Battle: Official Master Guide. She uses the and her main card is the Back Dimension. Mister O.B. is a genius gambler. His main card is Garurumon and he uses the . In the card tournament, O.B. loses against Ryuuji Terano in the third battle. ''Digimon Digital Card Battle * The protagonist in this game is a new Card Tamer entering the Digital World. The protagonist is dressed similarly to ''Digimon World's, Mameo, but his appearance is only a virtual avatar of the true protagonist; his name defaults to just . Crossovers ''Digimon World Re:Digitize'' / Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode ''Digimon World: Next Order'' Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon World Category:Characters in Digimon World 2 Category:Characters in Digimon World 3 Category:Characters in Digimon World 4 Category:Characters in Digimon World: Digital Card Battle Category:Characters in Digimon Digital Card Battle